


My Tony

by virginiaptts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, POV Pepper Potts, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaptts/pseuds/virginiaptts
Summary: Pepper writes a letter to Tony a year after his death.





	My Tony

My dearest Tony,

It's been a year since you left us. Truthfully, I'm barely managing to hold myself together... but I have to - for Morgan's sake. I still struggle to sleep in our bed without you. It feels so cold and lonely. But I guess that will get better over time. For the first few weeks, I refused to step foot in our bedroom, electing to sleep on the sofa in the living room instead. The worst nights I spent on the sofa in your workshop, the only place where I was certain Morgan couldn't hear me wail myself to sleep; where I felt closest to you.

The nightmares are still as vivid as they were a year ago. I can barely close my eyes without seeing you there - your entire right side burnt, the radiation crawling over your body, the stench of death and charred flesh plaguing the air... I wish I were able to go to a therapist, Tony, I really do. But, I fear once the terrors start, they won't ever stop. Happy and Rhodey have tried to make me go to one, but they feel exactly the same way. Slightly ironic, right? How we used to beg you to see a therapist, now we're the ones refusing?

Morgan's going to a child therapist though. She gave them the silent treatment for the first three sessions (she gets that from you), but she's really opened up to them, and me, since. She misses you more than anything, Tony. She told me she loves me 4000 last week. I cried myself to sleep. It was the first time she's gone higher than 2999, because 3000 was always reserved for you. I suppose it's part of the process of moving on, but I can't. I spent 25 years by your side - as your PA, your co-CEO, your wife - I simply cannot move on. I refuse to, I suppose.

You were my everything, Tony. I love you more than life itself.

Is it bad I wish it were someone else who sacrificed themselves? On a battlefield surrounded by sorcerers, super soldiers and literal Norse gods, why did it have to be you?

My Tony who, 15 years ago, promised to protect the people he put in harm's way. My Tony who carried a nuclear bomb through a portal into space. My Tony who single-handedly figured out time travel in one night in our little office. My Tony who sacrificed himself to save the universe.

My Tony who I will love for the rest of my days.

Love, your Pepper.


End file.
